


Centuries

by JustAnotherWriterChica



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriterChica/pseuds/JustAnotherWriterChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU. After Beca has skipped three cycles of life she seeks out Luisa to set things straight and try to make Luisa take her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

Luisa was pissed to say the least. Beca knew she had every right to be and she decided to give the woman until the morning after Worlds to be mad, then she would go talk to her. And that’s why Beca was awake at seven and running through the hotel halls as fast as her legs could carry her. 

When she finally got to Luisa’s room she was banging both fists on the door over and over to get the girl’s attention. Luisa could sleep through just about anything especially if she didn’t want to be woken up, so the banging went on for about five minutes before the door opened. 

Beca was about to start her rant but she was slightly taken back by Pieter opening the door instead of Luisa. Although she recovered quickly, “Move it guyliner, I need to talk to Luisa!” 

Then with surprising agility and strength Beca ran under Pieter’s arm and into the room, then she turned and shoved Pieter out the door, switching places with the man. “Sorry dude.” Beca muttered before she slammed the door in his face and locked it. 

The hotel room mirrored her own although it was slightly larger, so Beca easily made her way to Luisa’s bed. What she found was a less than pleased german who could easily throw her out, literally. Beca pushed down any anxiety she had and stated in a firm voice, “We need to talk.”

“Uh, ja.” Luisa give her an agitated ‘well duh’ look and continued. “But I already know how this conversation is going to go and I do not wish to live it out. I don’t want an apology, well maybe later, but right now I want an explanation.”

Luisa crossed her arms and stood up, rising to her full height which made Beca feel smaller than she already was. She took a step closer anyways and started her explanation, “I spent the last three cycles in some sort of purgatory as a punishment for all the trouble we caused within the british ranks during the revolutionary war, we both know that America only got its freedom because we were on their side. So after we died, by the way i’m sorry I got us captured... and killed. I really didn’t know that net was there! Anyways when we were about to start our new cycle I got pulled out at the last second and dragged into the council. They told me we had done irreversible damage and they had to punish us for what we’d done, set an example for everyone else, ya know? They sentenced you to live your lives without me and I spent the last two centuries watching you be miserable as my punishment, and seeing you live out each of your lives with other people. Oh by the way, I did not approve of that fling you had during the twenties, that girl was just a ditzy maid who wanted to test boundaries and—”

Luisa gave her a look that told Beca she shouldn’t continue with that subject. She nodded and quickly grabbed both of Luisa’s hands, holding onto them tightly so she couldn’t pull away.“Okay, okay, sorry. But I want you to know I watched over you too. Any time danger came your way I did the best I could to shield you or turn you away. I tried to make your lives as easy as possible, bluebird. I was always right there with you, through everything. The house fire in 1941, losing your sister in 1913, when you were kidnapped in 1854, when you were almost blinded in 1843 by that stable hand, when you got sick and had no one to stay with you while you waited for death in 1827, when you cried after some hunter shot your dog in 1814. And especially when you wailed, screamed, and sobbed in 1806, 1857, and 1937 when you realized I hadn’t come back again.” 

Beca had looked Luisa right in the eyes the whole time she had talked and monitored her emotions. She was annoyed when Beca first started, then she shifted to anger when she heard about their punishments, annoyance again when Beca spoke about her fling. When Beca continued she held a stoic look at first, flinching a little at her old nickname, but as Beca listed all the tragic events in her lifetimes Luisa had begun to cry as she remembered all her pain. Pain she had to deal with on her own because Beca hadn’t been there. 

Beca began to cry as well, but only because Luisa was crying, “Now for that apology you were talking about.” Beca sat down on the bed and pulled Luisa down onto her lap, yes it was a little awkward but it was just something they had always done for each other. Luisa automatically nuzzled her head into Beca’s neck and clung to her side while Beca wrapped her arms around her. 

Beca rocked them back and forth as she whispered to Luisa, “I’m sorry bluebird, for all your pain and all your trouble. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you, or patch you up, or kiss your scars. I’m sorry for all the nights you spent alone and all the people you rejected because you only wanted me to be there. I’m sorry for the people you lost and the bad memories you made. But I’m also so, so proud of you.”

Luisa pulled back when she heard Beca say that, her eyes were red and puffy already and Beca reached up to wipe all the tears away. “Mouse?” Luisa questioned, bringing up Beca’s centuries old nickname, “Why would you be proud of me? I have done nothing but screw up my lives without you.” 

Beca laughed and gave her an astonished look. “You lived good, long lives without me. In your first cycle without me you lived to be fifty before some disease kicked your ass. In that time you helped so many slaves escape to their freedom on the underground railroad. The cycle after that you helped Lincoln write the emancipation proclamation. Then in World War II you sent so many messages throughout the Allies ranks D-day could not have happened without you. You lived to be eighty two times and died of old age each time, not some stupid mistake or screw up. You fell in love again without me and made a life for yourself every time. You not only survived but thrived without me, I’ll admit, I’m not happy you did move on but I’m proud that you could not only lead a life but create some major waves in history. By the way, nice job with Al Capone, they wouldn’t have caught him without you.”

Luisa let out a loud burst of laughter and leaned back into Beca, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck. “I’m sorry I was so angry. It’s just that when I saw you at the car show everything I’ve ever felt about you came bubbling up and I just wanted to push it down and try to move on. I thought that you had avoided me for some reason and I figured ‘I lived two centuries without you, I can do it again.’ It was so awful Beca, I didn’t know anything about this punishment and I thought you just... left me!”

Beca had begun to cry while Luisa was talking and she pulled the smaller girl into her chest and started to rock them again. “Every time I came back I begged for you to come back to me, except you probably knew this already.” She felt Beca’s nod and she let out a soft chirp of laughter. 

“I was always so angry, at first I thought there had been a hiccup in the system and was mostly just heartsick and frustrated for the first cycle, I spent a lot of my time thinking about the centuries before that and how many times we found each other no matter what. The second cycle though, I was furious, all I could think was ‘how could she leave me’ and ‘doesn’t she love me’. The third cycle was when I felt a bit dejected but I told myself that it was time to move on.”

Beca had quietly sobbed while listening to Luisa speak and continued on that way once the german had finished so Luisa picked her up and they switched positions, so Beca was now seated in her lap. 

Luisa waited about five minutes for Beca to calm down and then they just sat together for a few minutes, Beca buried in Luisa’s neck and Luisa rubbing small circles in Beca’s back. “I missed this so much.” Beca whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled.

Luisa pulled back from Beca and cupped her face for a few seconds before she closed the distance between and planted her lips on Beca’s. Beca instinctually melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck and pulling her closer. Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca and tangled her hands in her hair, she made a silent promise to herself to never lose Beca again. Luisa smiled into the kiss and swayed a bit as Beca started to hum a song from their days in ancient Rome.

After a minute they both pulled back, a bit breathless but over the moon with joy. “I promise I’ll never lose you again.” Beca said hastily, grabbing Luisa’s hand and interlacing their fingers. 

Luisa threw her head back in laughter and brought their hands up, lightly brushing Beca’s fingers against her mouth. “You know, I was thinking the same thing, Mouse. Wanna go get some breakfast?”

“Anything you want bluebird.” Beca grinned and catapulted herself off the bed, dragging Luisa with her. They walked to the door and when they opened it they found a very pissed Pieter and a hotel employee with an all access card.

“Finally!” Pieter exclaimed and stomped into the room, slamming the door behind him. Luisa stared at the door for a second before turning to give Beca a questioning look. Beca gave a sheepish grin and a shrug, “Oops?”

Luisa just laughed and pulled Beca down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> How the life cycles worked:
> 
> First mentioned cycle started 1747 and ended 1776 when they were both killed (29 years)  
> 2nd cycle started later in 1776 when Luisa was reincarnated without Beca and lasted until 1827 when Luisa died of an illness (51 years)  
> 3rd life cycle started at the end of 1827 with Luisa and lasted until she died in 1907 (80 years)  
> 4th cycle for Luisa began in 1907 and ended in 1987 (80 years)  
> Current cycle started in 1987 for Luisa, making her 28, and 1992 for Beca, making her 23.
> 
> 1806, 1857, and 1937 were not random dates, I figured by the age of thirty they would've found each other and those were the years that Luisa turned thirty and realized Beca hadn't been reincarnated again.


End file.
